A Maior Obrigação
by kaulitzlust
Summary: Hinata é aquela rapariga inocente que todos conhecemos, que vive para agradar o pai. Chega a idade de casar e o seu futuro noivo é Itachi Uchiha, o que não esperava Hinata é apaixonar-se não só por ele mas também pelo seu irmao. Sasuke Uchiha .
1. Chapter 1

A maior obrigação

triângulo amoroso, itachi , sasuke, hinata.

O meu pai disse que a minha irmã nasceu com sorte, e que eu tinha sorte por ter nascido...  
>Isso irá mudar.<p>

Hinata chegou por fim a uma certa idade, idade para os pais escolherem um noivo, ideia aterradora para ela, mas não tem outra escolha não pode desonrar o seu nome, nem o seu pai, nem o seu clã...  
>E esta rapariga apenas com 18 anos sempre fez e fara tudo para cumprir com o seu dever.<br>Mas o destino gosta de brincar com a vida das pessoas, faze-las sofrer apenas para seu próprio prazer.

...

-Hinata-sama! – entrou neji nos seus aposente mal esta o permitiu.  
>-sim Neji-ni-san – não mexeu nem um músculo continuando a olhar pela sua grande janela a bela Konoha – que noticias me trazes? – continuou quieta como que sem reação.<br>- É o seu pai, ouvi rumores que já escolheu o seu noivo e ... – foi obrigado a para pela sua consciência, aquela ideia tinha-o consumido usado o seu ódio até a sua ultima gota.  
>- O meu noivo? É quem? Podes dizer-me! Não irá mudar nada, será sempre contra a minha vontade! – virou-se finalmente deixando o seu suave perfume a flores pelo quarto, característico.<br>Hinata era agora obrigada a usar quimonos, símbolo da sua importância do clã já não fazia missões, e a Tsunade concordara com seu pai visto que era tradição. Sentia saudade dos seus amigos, das aventuras, das suas roupas antigas, mas agora era tratada como uma boneca de porcelana.  
>- Diz-se que o seu noivo é do clã uchiha, Itachi uchiha! – notava-se raiva nele.<br>- O que? – não conteve um grito que logo conteve ao lembrar-se da sua nova etiqueta. – Não percebo! Porque! – perguntou desfeita.  
>- Não há tempo para se explicar o seu pai espera-a! – pôs seu braço em posição para ela o agarrar, e assim o fez.<p>

Na sala hyuuga o seu pai esperava-o, como sempre com o seu olhar frio e vazio.  
>-Hinata! – gritou do fundo da sala – Neji quero estar a sós com a minha herdeira!<br>-Hinata sabes que chegas te á idade de casar! E visto que não serves para lutar, nem para liderar o clã irás casar com Itachi uchiha e produzir um herdeiro para os clãs, com um pai como ele será sem duvida um forte ninja! Não iras estragar isso também pois não Hinata?- falou frio como sempre.  
>-Não pai ! Mas eu sou mais forte! Posso prova-lo ! não preciso de me casar! – pela primeira vez tinha desafiado o pai.<br>Irritado gritou :  
>- Então prepara-te iras lutar com a tua irmã, se ganhares podes escolher o teu destino! – riu-se sarcástico.<br>-A minha irmã não por favor pai! Não sou capaz de lhe bater! – sentiu as lágrimas formarem-se nos seus olhos, mas conseguiu esconde-las.  
>-Faras como te digo! E agora volta para o teu quarto pratica no piano para o teu futuro marido! – ordenou...<p>

Como devem imaginar a Hinata não foi capaz de magoar a sua irmã, atenciosa e carinhosa como era nunca seria capaz de magoar os queridos ao coração, e assim foi , perdeu a luta por estar sempre em defesa. Hinata estava forte mais do que alguém poderia imaginar, apenas não tinha a coragem de o mostrar.  
>Ao perder percebeu que estava condenada as ordens do pai. Reparou nuns olhos vermelhos no fundo da sala onde os membros do clã observavam a luta, por momentos senti medo e fugi sem aguentar as lágrimas.<p>

Corri o mais que pude até a floresta mais próxima até um sitio que só eu conhecia, nao sabia era que tinha sido seguida por Itachi, os tais olhos que a observaram.  
>Sozinha e desamparada Hinata despiu o seu casaco antigo, aquele que usava nas missões, sentia o cheiro dos seus amigos nele, por momentos imaginou-se no meio dele falando e rindo, esboçou uma lágrima e aninhou-se com os punhos cerrados apertando a camisola com a testa quase colada ao chão arenoso.<br>-Nunca mais! – sussurrou com raiva – Nao vao desiludir-se comigo nunca mais! – quase gritou.  
>Ficou em silencio até ouvir barulho, rapidamente levantou-se e activou o byokugan, então avistou-os, sete homens ninjas usando uma técnica de invisibilidade.<br>Itachi pôs-se pronto para a salvar mas surpreendeu-se ao ver hinata reagir.  
>Hinata alcançou o seu bolsinho lentamente e rápida como um trovão atingiu 5 deles, caíram mortos no chão, atingiu o coração, de seguida os outros dois revelaram-se-<br>-Filha da mãe vais paga-las! Mataste-os! – gritou um segurando uma espada.  
>-Vocês é que estão a tentar matar-me, mas não me tocarão nem com um dedo!<p>

Itachi observava Hinata perplexo, não parecia a mesma menina inocente derrotada há momentos atrás.

Atacaram-na, os dois ao mesmo tempo, Hinata nem precisou de se preocupar, s seus reflexos incríveis actuaram e sem perceberem já ela estava atrás deles dando com tanta força no sitio do coração que ele para de bater.

Itachi vê um shuriken voar na sua direção, desviou-se surpreendido aparecendo a sua frente.  
>-Quem és tu? Mais vale fugires ou acabas como eles! – gritou<br>-Calma Hinata isso são maneiras de tratar o teu noivo ? – olhou-a profundo.  
>-Meu... meu noivo? Itachi-sama? – reverteu a posição de ataque ficando estática.<br>-Foste tu eu vi-te ao lutar com a minha irmã!.  
>-Sim era eu! Porque não lutas-te assim com ela? – perguntou inquieto.<br>-Não sou capaz de magoar a minha irmã mais nova, nunca! Tu eras ? – fitou-o  
>-É complicado, as vezes não há opção. – disse sério e magoado consigo mesmo.<br>- Porque não te aproximas Hinata e vens ver o teu noivo de mais perto? – perguntou quase numa ordem.  
>Hinata hesitou mas devagar se aproximou e quando finalmente fitou o seu olhar reparou finalmente na elegância e beleza de Hitachi, os seus olhos pretos eram sedutores, sombrios e misteriosos não se percebia mas notava-se pela roupa um corpo esbelto e bem esculpido.<br>Itachi conseguiu agora ver bem a sua futura esposa de perto, realmente era tão bela como diziam, um perfume a flores pele suave como seda e cabelo liso esvoaçante preto-corvo, delicada com um floco de neve.  
>Sem qualquer aviso Itachi agarra-a puxando-a para bem próximo de si, com um braço envolveu as suas costas e com a outra mão puxou o seu queixo na sua direcçao selando um beijo prometido.<br>Hinata ficou sem reacçao, não era o seu primeiro beijo mas sem duvida foi o primeiro assim, sentiu a língua só Itachi roçar nos seus lábios pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo, mas lembrando-se das regras do seu clã afastou-se.  
>-hmm – sorriu Itachi mais contente – És mais doce do que imaginava, começas a intrigar-me...<br>Hinata sentiu as suas bochechas ficarem quentes.  
>-Para! Podes ser meu noivo mas... mas ...<br>-Mas? – aproximou-se de novo – queres mais é?  
>-Para! Nao estamos casados! – afastou-se novamente.<br>-Ainda, mas tu ja és minha Hinata... nao te vais esquecer... – sorriu , aquele sorriso maléfico mas honesto.  
>-Tenho de ir! Ja me esperam! ...<p>

E assim desapareceu dali a correr... ainda sentia Itachi beija-la, como que o efeito secundário de uma droga, era... viciante.  
>Itachi voltou para casa lentamente lembrando-se do cheiro, da inocência da Hinata, da doce Hinata.<p>

Ja em casa Hinata nao conseguia parar de pensar em Itachi, na sensação que aqueles lábios lhe trouxera.  
>O seu primeiro beijo fora com Naruto, uma pequena relação que acabou por nao resultar, Hinata percebera que todo o carinho que sentia era apenas admiração e amizade e apenas corava com a sua beleza pura.<br>Mal ela sabia que Itachi não parava de pensar na mesma coisa.  
>Ouviu a porta bater e com cortesia deixa entrar a pessoa, a sua irmã mais nova Hanabi.<br>-Então onee-san ? estas pronta? – olhou para a sua irmã mais velha ainda nas vestes da luta.  
>-Pronta? Pronta para que? – disse Hinata espantada<br>-Para o jantar na mansão dos uchiha! Não vês? Eu ja escolhi o meu vestido, sabes que é formal e os ninjas têm a obrigação de estar sempre bem de acordo com a situação.  
>-Sim Hanabi, eu sei disso tudo, acho que me esqueci do jantar tenho demasiadas coisas na cabeça.<br>- Pois claro, não é todos os dias que se fica noiva? Especialmente com um noivo como Itachi o ninja mais atraente da vilã! – gabou ela os seus conhecimentos.  
>-Ai é? Nao sabia... nem tenho mínimo interesse em saber... sabes bem porque me caso.- suspirou triste.<br>-Va Onee-chan anima-te hoje ele faz-te sua noiva e vai haver festa e amanha é a tua despedida de solteira, ao menos aproveita as festas! – sorriu para ver se a animava.  
>- Éee... deves ter razão. – sorriu levemente só para a irmã não ficar triste por ela.<br>- leva o teu violeta Hinata, adoro ver te nele! E mostra bem os teus atributos! ... – riu-se manhosa – estão maiores não estão? – apontou para os peitos.  
>-Hanabi! Respeito, ... mas agora que dizes... acho que sim estão maiores, não percebo... – disse Hinata dirijindo-se para o seu guarda factos tirando o vestido perfeitamente engomado pelas criadas, pronto a vestir.<p>

Minutos depois já Hinata pronta, com o seu cabelo preso, o que lhe dava um toque requintado, uma leve maquilhagem, continuava pura e bela, e o Belo vestido violeta até aos pés com decote em "v" e sapatos do mesmo tecido e com de tacão alto.  
>-Acho que estou pronta! – disse pondo o par de brincos de pérolas e o colar a condizer. Tudo isto deixava Hinata uma mulher invejada por qualquer um, naquela noite quem a poderia resistir? ..<p>

Já na mansão Uchiha todos os convidados haviam chegado e Hinata como tradição entrava em ultimo, sozinha e logo depois acompanhada por seu noivo.  
>Entretanto enquanto Hinata esperava o momento nervosa e a tremelicar Itachi apanha o seu querido Irmão namoriscar uma ninja do seu clã.<br>-Posso rouba-lo por uns momentos? –pediu educadamente á rapariga com um sorriso característico na cara.  
>-tss ... Itachi vais mesmo interromper agora? Sabes que depois vem a parte melhor! – resmungou o jovem Sasuke com cara de aborrecido por estar ali.<br>-Va maninho é so por um momento, ... diz-me ja que tu viveste em konoha enquanto a minha noiva crescia diz-me, que achas dela? – olhou sasuke curioso, Itachi era assim quando gostava de algo ia até ao fundo da questão.  
>-Épah.. sei la... acho que nunca falei com ela... todos sabem que ela é tímida e fraca, e com problemas paternos... quero la saber disso , porque perguntas?<br>-Hum... queria saber como ela era... e é ... dotada? – fez cara de tarado ( como se já não soube-se do seu belo corpo)  
>-Deve ser sei lá, antes usava roupas largas, não se nota nada. Deixa mas é de me chatear e vai espera-la estou ocupado.<br>-Hai hai – sorriu tocando com os dois dedos na sua testa como sempre fazia, e Sasuke não conseguia evitar sentir carinho.  
>Rapidamente se aproximou da atraente jovem para uma noite menos solitária.<p>

Itachi já tinha percebido os problemas com o pai, mas uma coisa ainda não tinha desvendado, porque é que a Hinata só não é tímida sozinha? Porque é que escondia a sua verdadeira personalidade, ou será que? ...  
>Bem não havia tempo para pensar mais, era hora.<p>

...

Hinata caminhou graciosamente pelos corredores até chegar á porta da sala de baile e do nada alguém abre as portas para que ela entra-se.  
>Caminhou em frente e viu as pessoas abrirem um espaço para ela passar, um silencio apoderou-se da sala, mal a beleza de Hinata alcançou as pessoas.<br>Itachi avistou a sua deslumbrante noiva, sentiu um nervoso miudinho crescer, ela era ainda mais bonita do que se lembrava, rapidamente aproximou-se dele e agarrou a sua mão beijando-a como sinal de respeito pela a herdeira.  
>Até o seu pai ficou impressionado com a sua beleza, fe-lo lembrar da sua querida esposa agora morta.<br>Sasuke ficou impressionado com o silencio repentino então fez aquilo que se iria arrepender para sempre, olhar para Hinata, mal a viu algo clicou , sasuke ate podia não sentir já mas iria perceber que ela era a tal a para ele, aquela que lhe iria preencher o vazio, ela era simplesmente linda, superior a todas as outras, pura, elegante, as suas feições pareciam ser esculpidas por anjos... ficou petrificado...

O pai de Hinata apresentou a filha como noiva de Itachi e finalmente todos poderiam jantar.  
>- Esta bela hoje Hinata-sama, simplesmente irresistível – sussurrou ao ouvido.<br>-Muito obrigada Itachi-sama, o senhor esta muito elegante. – figiu nao o conhecer...

Sentados lado a lado na mesa Hitachi levanta a sua noiva pela delicada mao mostrando o anel de noivado, de diamante e rubis, que significavam o vermelho dos uchiha.  
>-Agora... Hinata... sois minha? - perguntou com o anel pronto.<br>Hinata olhou uma ultima vez para o seu pai, para o seu primo, a sua irmã e com muito desgosto (ou talvez ate nao) responde.  
>-serei! - disse aceitando e em segundos o anel estava no seu dedo, cabia na perfeição, e cintilava com ela.<p>

No meio da festa Hinata sentia-se cansada e um pouco "leve" do champanhe que bebera, retirou-se para uma varanda mais afastada do salão, precisava de ar.

-Oh meu deus! Que bom... que brisa... – respirou livremente pela primeira vez em horas.  
>Hinata não conseguia encarar os olhos de Itachi, aquele beijo tinha-a marcado .<br>Sasuke tinha seguido Hinata, não sabia bem porque mas tinha acabado por o fazer.  
>Sem ela reparar, Sasuke já se encontrava atrás dela, bem colado, o seu respirar ja embatia na pele de Hinata, o álcool fazia muito efeito em Hinata, ela estava sem duvida distraída.. aproximou as mãos para tocar nos seus ombros e ouviu passos, rapidamente desapareceu dali, dando lugar a Itachi que acabava de chegar.<br>Hinata sentira um presença , sasuke, mas não sabia de quem, virou-se bruscamente e deparou-se com Itachi.  
>-Assustei-a Hime? – sorriu sedutor.<br>- De maneira nenhuma ... – tremeu ao ver os seus lábios.  
>-porque fugiste? Hoje? Estavas a gostar... – insinuou Itachi<br>-n...nao... – gaguejou Hinata  
>-shhhh – colocou os dedos sobre os seus lábios – não vale apena negar, eu sei que estavas.<br>-Oh – suspirou Hinata ao sentir Itachi cheirar o seu pescoço, de seguida beijou-o levemente, apenas um toque de lábio, Hinata sentiu o seu corpo fraquejar, Itachi encarou os seus olhos violeta, espelhados, puros, agarrou o seu pescoço com a mão entrelaçando uns quantos dedos no seu colar e colou de novo os lábios.  
>Logo aprofundou o beijo com a língua, a qual Hinata não teve hipótese de negar, agarrou a sua cintura fazendo o beijo cada vez mais molhado, cada vez mais quente. As pernas já não respondiam e quase colidiam se não fosse a força de Itachi, a mão deslizou do pescoço até o peito formoso de Hinata, ela soltou um gemido descontrolado, tentou empurra-lo mas as forças pareciam não existir... Sentiu outra não descer pelas suas costas acariciando-as com delicia, até que pararam no seu rabo, com um movimento brusco Hinata estava sentada no varão da varanda de pernas abertas, com Itachi no meio que na parava de a beijar, passou a mão pelo tornozelo descobrindo toda a perna até chegar ao intimo desejado, deslizou dois dedos pela cueca de Hinata, ela parou o beijo empurrando-o, mas novamente Itachi a agarrou pelos braços e fez questão que ela senti-se o membro palpitante, encostou os dois membros divididos pela roupa e tal como Hinata estava molhada também Itachi estava excitado... este homem não tinha emenda, tinha tudo o que queria...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A maior obrigação

triângulo amoroso, itachi , sasuke, hinata.

O meu pai disse que a minha irmã nasceu com sorte, e que eu tinha sorte por ter nascido...  
>Isso irá mudar.<p>

Hinata chegou por fim a uma certa idade, idade para os pais escolherem um noivo, ideia aterradora para ela, mas não tem outra escolha não pode desonrar o seu nome, nem o seu pai, nem o seu clã...  
>E esta rapariga apenas com 18 anos sempre fez e fara tudo para cumprir com o seu dever.<br>Mas o destino gosta de brincar com a vida das pessoas, faze-las sofrer apenas para seu próprio prazer.

...

-Hinata-sama! – entrou neji nos seus aposente mal esta o permitiu.  
>-sim Neji-ni-san – não mexeu nem um músculo continuando a olhar pela sua grande janela a bela Konoha – que noticias me trazes? – continuou quieta como que sem reação.<br>- É o seu pai, ouvi rumores que já escolheu o seu noivo e ... – foi obrigado a para pela sua consciência, aquela ideia tinha-o consumido usado o seu ódio até a sua ultima gota.  
>- O meu noivo? É quem? Podes dizer-me! Não irá mudar nada, será sempre contra a minha vontade! – virou-se finalmente deixando o seu suave perfume a flores pelo quarto, característico.<br>Hinata era agora obrigada a usar quimonos, símbolo da sua importância do clã já não fazia missões, e a Tsunade concordara com seu pai visto que era tradição. Sentia saudade dos seus amigos, das aventuras, das suas roupas antigas, mas agora era tratada como uma boneca de porcelana.  
>- Diz-se que o seu noivo é do clã uchiha, Itachi uchiha! – notava-se raiva nele.<br>- O que? – não conteve um grito que logo conteve ao lembrar-se da sua nova etiqueta. – Não percebo! Porque! – perguntou desfeita.  
>- Não há tempo para se explicar o seu pai espera-a! – pôs seu braço em posição para ela o agarrar, e assim o fez.<p>

Na sala hyuuga o seu pai esperava-o, como sempre com o seu olhar frio e vazio.  
>-Hinata! – gritou do fundo da sala – Neji quero estar a sós com a minha herdeira!<br>-Hinata sabes que chegas te á idade de casar! E visto que não serves para lutar, nem para liderar o clã irás casar com Itachi uchiha e produzir um herdeiro para os clãs, com um pai como ele será sem duvida um forte ninja! Não iras estragar isso também pois não Hinata?- falou frio como sempre.  
>-Não pai ! Mas eu sou mais forte! Posso prova-lo ! não preciso de me casar! – pela primeira vez tinha desafiado o pai.<br>Irritado gritou :  
>- Então prepara-te iras lutar com a tua irmã, se ganhares podes escolher o teu destino! – riu-se sarcástico.<br>-A minha irmã não por favor pai! Não sou capaz de lhe bater! – sentiu as lágrimas formarem-se nos seus olhos, mas conseguiu esconde-las.  
>-Faras como te digo! E agora volta para o teu quarto pratica no piano para o teu futuro marido! – ordenou...<p>

Como devem imaginar a Hinata não foi capaz de magoar a sua irmã, atenciosa e carinhosa como era nunca seria capaz de magoar os queridos ao coração, e assim foi , perdeu a luta por estar sempre em defesa. Hinata estava forte mais do que alguém poderia imaginar, apenas não tinha a coragem de o mostrar.  
>Ao perder percebeu que estava condenada as ordens do pai. Reparou nuns olhos vermelhos no fundo da sala onde os membros do clã observavam a luta, por momentos senti medo e fugi sem aguentar as lágrimas.<p>

Corri o mais que pude até a floresta mais próxima até um sitio que só eu conhecia, nao sabia era que tinha sido seguida por Itachi, os tais olhos que a observaram.  
>Sozinha e desamparada Hinata despiu o seu casaco antigo, aquele que usava nas missões, sentia o cheiro dos seus amigos nele, por momentos imaginou-se no meio dele falando e rindo, esboçou uma lágrima e aninhou-se com os punhos cerrados apertando a camisola com a testa quase colada ao chão arenoso.<br>-Nunca mais! – sussurrou com raiva – Nao vao desiludir-se comigo nunca mais! – quase gritou.  
>Ficou em silencio até ouvir barulho, rapidamente levantou-se e activou o byokugan, então avistou-os, sete homens ninjas usando uma técnica de invisibilidade.<br>Itachi pôs-se pronto para a salvar mas surpreendeu-se ao ver hinata reagir.  
>Hinata alcançou o seu bolsinho lentamente e rápida como um trovão atingiu 5 deles, caíram mortos no chão, atingiu o coração, de seguida os outros dois revelaram-se-<br>-Filha da mãe vais paga-las! Mataste-os! – gritou um segurando uma espada.  
>-Vocês é que estão a tentar matar-me, mas não me tocarão nem com um dedo!<p>

Itachi observava Hinata perplexo, não parecia a mesma menina inocente derrotada há momentos atrás.

Atacaram-na, os dois ao mesmo tempo, Hinata nem precisou de se preocupar, s seus reflexos incríveis actuaram e sem perceberem já ela estava atrás deles dando com tanta força no sitio do coração que ele para de bater.

Itachi vê um shuriken voar na sua direção, desviou-se surpreendido aparecendo a sua frente.  
>-Quem és tu? Mais vale fugires ou acabas como eles! – gritou<br>-Calma Hinata isso são maneiras de tratar o teu noivo ? – olhou-a profundo.  
>-Meu... meu noivo? Itachi-sama? – reverteu a posição de ataque ficando estática.<br>-Foste tu eu vi-te ao lutar com a minha irmã!.  
>-Sim era eu! Porque não lutas-te assim com ela? – perguntou inquieto.<br>-Não sou capaz de magoar a minha irmã mais nova, nunca! Tu eras ? – fitou-o  
>-É complicado, as vezes não há opção. – disse sério e magoado consigo mesmo.<br>- Porque não te aproximas Hinata e vens ver o teu noivo de mais perto? – perguntou quase numa ordem.  
>Hinata hesitou mas devagar se aproximou e quando finalmente fitou o seu olhar reparou finalmente na elegância e beleza de Hitachi, os seus olhos pretos eram sedutores, sombrios e misteriosos não se percebia mas notava-se pela roupa um corpo esbelto e bem esculpido.<br>Itachi conseguiu agora ver bem a sua futura esposa de perto, realmente era tão bela como diziam, um perfume a flores pele suave como seda e cabelo liso esvoaçante preto-corvo, delicada com um floco de neve.  
>Sem qualquer aviso Itachi agarra-a puxando-a para bem próximo de si, com um braço envolveu as suas costas e com a outra mão puxou o seu queixo na sua direcçao selando um beijo prometido.<br>Hinata ficou sem reacçao, não era o seu primeiro beijo mas sem duvida foi o primeiro assim, sentiu a língua só Itachi roçar nos seus lábios pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo, mas lembrando-se das regras do seu clã afastou-se.  
>-hmm – sorriu Itachi mais contente – És mais doce do que imaginava, começas a intrigar-me...<br>Hinata sentiu as suas bochechas ficarem quentes.  
>-Para! Podes ser meu noivo mas... mas ...<br>-Mas? – aproximou-se de novo – queres mais é?  
>-Para! Nao estamos casados! – afastou-se novamente.<br>-Ainda, mas tu ja és minha Hinata... nao te vais esquecer... – sorriu , aquele sorriso maléfico mas honesto.  
>-Tenho de ir! Ja me esperam! ...<p>

E assim desapareceu dali a correr... ainda sentia Itachi beija-la, como que o efeito secundário de uma droga, era... viciante.  
>Itachi voltou para casa lentamente lembrando-se do cheiro, da inocência da Hinata, da doce Hinata.<p>

Ja em casa Hinata nao conseguia parar de pensar em Itachi, na sensação que aqueles lábios lhe trouxera.  
>O seu primeiro beijo fora com Naruto, uma pequena relação que acabou por nao resultar, Hinata percebera que todo o carinho que sentia era apenas admiração e amizade e apenas corava com a sua beleza pura.<br>Mal ela sabia que Itachi não parava de pensar na mesma coisa.  
>Ouviu a porta bater e com cortesia deixa entrar a pessoa, a sua irmã mais nova Hanabi.<br>-Então onee-san ? estas pronta? – olhou para a sua irmã mais velha ainda nas vestes da luta.  
>-Pronta? Pronta para que? – disse Hinata espantada<br>-Para o jantar na mansão dos uchiha! Não vês? Eu ja escolhi o meu vestido, sabes que é formal e os ninjas têm a obrigação de estar sempre bem de acordo com a situação.  
>-Sim Hanabi, eu sei disso tudo, acho que me esqueci do jantar tenho demasiadas coisas na cabeça.<br>- Pois claro, não é todos os dias que se fica noiva? Especialmente com um noivo como Itachi o ninja mais atraente da vilã! – gabou ela os seus conhecimentos.  
>-Ai é? Nao sabia... nem tenho mínimo interesse em saber... sabes bem porque me caso.- suspirou triste.<br>-Va Onee-chan anima-te hoje ele faz-te sua noiva e vai haver festa e amanha é a tua despedida de solteira, ao menos aproveita as festas! – sorriu para ver se a animava.  
>- Éee... deves ter razão. – sorriu levemente só para a irmã não ficar triste por ela.<br>- leva o teu violeta Hinata, adoro ver te nele! E mostra bem os teus atributos! ... – riu-se manhosa – estão maiores não estão? – apontou para os peitos.  
>-Hanabi! Respeito, ... mas agora que dizes... acho que sim estão maiores, não percebo... – disse Hinata dirijindo-se para o seu guarda factos tirando o vestido perfeitamente engomado pelas criadas, pronto a vestir.<p>

Minutos depois já Hinata pronta, com o seu cabelo preso, o que lhe dava um toque requintado, uma leve maquilhagem, continuava pura e bela, e o Belo vestido violeta até aos pés com decote em "v" e sapatos do mesmo tecido e com de tacão alto.  
>-Acho que estou pronta! – disse pondo o par de brincos de pérolas e o colar a condizer. Tudo isto deixava Hinata uma mulher invejada por qualquer um, naquela noite quem a poderia resistir? ..<p>

Já na mansão Uchiha todos os convidados haviam chegado e Hinata como tradição entrava em ultimo, sozinha e logo depois acompanhada por seu noivo.  
>Entretanto enquanto Hinata esperava o momento nervosa e a tremelicar Itachi apanha o seu querido Irmão namoriscar uma ninja do seu clã.<br>-Posso rouba-lo por uns momentos? –pediu educadamente á rapariga com um sorriso característico na cara.  
>-tss ... Itachi vais mesmo interromper agora? Sabes que depois vem a parte melhor! – resmungou o jovem Sasuke com cara de aborrecido por estar ali.<br>-Va maninho é so por um momento, ... diz-me ja que tu viveste em konoha enquanto a minha noiva crescia diz-me, que achas dela? – olhou sasuke curioso, Itachi era assim quando gostava de algo ia até ao fundo da questão.  
>-Épah.. sei la... acho que nunca falei com ela... todos sabem que ela é tímida e fraca, e com problemas paternos... quero la saber disso , porque perguntas?<br>-Hum... queria saber como ela era... e é ... dotada? – fez cara de tarado ( como se já não soube-se do seu belo corpo)  
>-Deve ser sei lá, antes usava roupas largas, não se nota nada. Deixa mas é de me chatear e vai espera-la estou ocupado.<br>-Hai hai – sorriu tocando com os dois dedos na sua testa como sempre fazia, e Sasuke não conseguia evitar sentir carinho.  
>Rapidamente se aproximou da atraente jovem para uma noite menos solitária.<p>

Itachi já tinha percebido os problemas com o pai, mas uma coisa ainda não tinha desvendado, porque é que a Hinata só não é tímida sozinha? Porque é que escondia a sua verdadeira personalidade, ou será que? ...  
>Bem não havia tempo para pensar mais, era hora.<p>

...

Hinata caminhou graciosamente pelos corredores até chegar á porta da sala de baile e do nada alguém abre as portas para que ela entra-se.  
>Caminhou em frente e viu as pessoas abrirem um espaço para ela passar, um silencio apoderou-se da sala, mal a beleza de Hinata alcançou as pessoas.<br>Itachi avistou a sua deslumbrante noiva, sentiu um nervoso miudinho crescer, ela era ainda mais bonita do que se lembrava, rapidamente aproximou-se dele e agarrou a sua mão beijando-a como sinal de respeito pela a herdeira.  
>Até o seu pai ficou impressionado com a sua beleza, fe-lo lembrar da sua querida esposa agora morta.<br>Sasuke ficou impressionado com o silencio repentino então fez aquilo que se iria arrepender para sempre, olhar para Hinata, mal a viu algo clicou , sasuke ate podia não sentir já mas iria perceber que ela era a tal a para ele, aquela que lhe iria preencher o vazio, ela era simplesmente linda, superior a todas as outras, pura, elegante, as suas feições pareciam ser esculpidas por anjos... ficou petrificado...

O pai de Hinata apresentou a filha como noiva de Itachi e finalmente todos poderiam jantar.  
>- Esta bela hoje Hinata-sama, simplesmente irresistível – sussurrou ao ouvido.<br>-Muito obrigada Itachi-sama, o senhor esta muito elegante. – figiu nao o conhecer...

Sentados lado a lado na mesa Hitachi levanta a sua noiva pela delicada mao mostrando o anel de noivado, de diamante e rubis, que significavam o vermelho dos uchiha.  
>-Agora... Hinata... sois minha? - perguntou com o anel pronto.<br>Hinata olhou uma ultima vez para o seu pai, para o seu primo, a sua irmã e com muito desgosto (ou talvez ate nao) responde.  
>-serei! - disse aceitando e em segundos o anel estava no seu dedo, cabia na perfeição, e cintilava com ela.<p>

No meio da festa Hinata sentia-se cansada e um pouco "leve" do champanhe que bebera, retirou-se para uma varanda mais afastada do salão, precisava de ar.

-Oh meu deus! Que bom... que brisa... – respirou livremente pela primeira vez em horas.  
>Hinata não conseguia encarar os olhos de Itachi, aquele beijo tinha-a marcado .<br>Sasuke tinha seguido Hinata, não sabia bem porque mas tinha acabado por o fazer.  
>Sem ela reparar, Sasuke já se encontrava atrás dela, bem colado, o seu respirar ja embatia na pele de Hinata, o álcool fazia muito efeito em Hinata, ela estava sem duvida distraída.. aproximou as mãos para tocar nos seus ombros e ouviu passos, rapidamente desapareceu dali, dando lugar a Itachi que acabava de chegar.<br>Hinata sentira um presença , sasuke, mas não sabia de quem, virou-se bruscamente e deparou-se com Itachi.  
>-Assustei-a Hime? – sorriu sedutor.<br>- De maneira nenhuma ... – tremeu ao ver os seus lábios.  
>-porque fugiste? Hoje? Estavas a gostar... – insinuou Itachi<br>-n...nao... – gaguejou Hinata  
>-shhhh – colocou os dedos sobre os seus lábios – não vale apena negar, eu sei que estavas.<br>-Oh – suspirou Hinata ao sentir Itachi cheirar o seu pescoço, de seguida beijou-o levemente, apenas um toque de lábio, Hinata sentiu o seu corpo fraquejar, Itachi encarou os seus olhos violeta, espelhados, puros, agarrou o seu pescoço com a mão entrelaçando uns quantos dedos no seu colar e colou de novo os lábios.  
>Logo aprofundou o beijo com a língua, a qual Hinata não teve hipótese de negar, agarrou a sua cintura fazendo o beijo cada vez mais molhado, cada vez mais quente. As pernas já não respondiam e quase colidiam se não fosse a força de Itachi, a mão deslizou do pescoço até o peito formoso de Hinata, ela soltou um gemido descontrolado, tentou empurra-lo mas as forças pareciam não existir... Sentiu outra não descer pelas suas costas acariciando-as com delicia, até que pararam no seu rabo, com um movimento brusco Hinata estava sentada no varão da varanda de pernas abertas, com Itachi no meio que na parava de a beijar, passou a mão pelo tornozelo descobrindo toda a perna até chegar ao intimo desejado, deslizou dois dedos pela cueca de Hinata, ela parou o beijo empurrando-o, mas novamente Itachi a agarrou pelos braços e fez questão que ela senti-se o membro palpitante, encostou os dois membros divididos pela roupa e tal como Hinata estava molhada também Itachi estava excitado... este homem não tinha emenda, tinha tudo o que queria...<p> 


End file.
